


april fools

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: April Fools, Fluff, Humor, M/M, changkyun - Freeform, implied showhyuk, jooheon - Freeform, just cute fluff honestly, kiho, kinda crack ??, mentions of hyunwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hoseok picks the wrong day to confess.





	

× 

hoseok sighed as he got out of bed. today was the day he was finally gonna confess to his crush, kihyun.

kihyun was a small dude with pink hair and a quiet voice. he didn't really talk much with anyone and was mainly focused on his grades. 

hoseok kind of admired that. he was never really one to care for his grades to to much. 

as hoseok arose from his bed, he put on a hoodie and ripped jeans. he couldn't be bothered to wear nice clothes if he didn't own nice clothes. 

the blond knew his best friend, minhyuk, would scold him for being ‘so unromantic’ but hoseok couldn't care less. all he cared about was how kihyun would react.

in all honesty, no one knew kihyun's sexuality. he never had a boyfriend nor a girlfriend. and he didn't really have any friends any one could ask. there were rumors he was gay due to the boys bubblegum pink locks, but hoseok knew not to judge a book by its cover.

it'd be extreamly awakrd to confess to a straight guy. but then again, he's done it before. 

–

hoseok got to school with a smile on his face. 

he and kihyun sat in the same area during free period. there school had a little place with a small roof that was filled with maybe five picnic tables. kihyun usually sat at the one farthest from the door while hoseok and minhyuk -and occasionally hyunwoo- sit at the one closest to the parking lot. 

due to it being the beginning of spring, a lot more students have been filing outside during free period lately. most of them sit on the stairs or on the bleachers on the side of the school.

the area they sat in had quite some bees due to the flowers. most people tried to avoid this area.

–

it was lunch before his free period. not many people were blessed like that but hoseok was one of the few lucky ones.

“so how are you gonna confess?” minhyuk asked, munching on a couple of french fries. “i see you didn't take my advice of dressing nicely.”

hoseok chuckled, “you know i dont own anything nice.”

“you own that suit you wore when my mom got remarried!”

“i'm not wearing a professional ass suit to confess to a highschool crush, minhyuk.”

“i would.” the auburn haired boy pouted.

“no you wouldn't.” hoseok replied, throwing a frie at the boy.

–

when free period rolled around, hoseok was getting quite nervous. he didn't know how this was gonna go down. he wanted to do it when the period first started so not many people were there to watch him crash and burn if kihyun was to say no.

hoseok and minhyuk walked outside. when they spotted kihyun is his normal spot reading a book, minhyuk ran over to his table and hid behind his bookbag, peaking.

hoseok went to kihyun's table and sat in front of him, smiling softly.

kihyun raised his brows and peaked over his book, looking at the blond.

“c-can i help you?” he asked. his voice was soft and timid.

“actually, yes.” hoseok grinned, wider. “i was wonder if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight?” 

kihyun went wide eyed for a moment before he narrowed his eyes. hoseok's smile quickly turned into a confused frown.

“do you think this is a joke? it's not nice to play with peoples feelings.” kihyun sighed as he grabbed his book and got up.

he walked over to the door and yanked it open, stomping inside. hoseok watched the boy with sad, perplexed eyes.

the blond slowly got up and walked over to his table. just as he sat down more people started arriving outside.

he sure missed the bullet there.

minhyuk shoved his bookbag to the ground and looked at hoseok with soft eyes.

“from the looks of it.. that didn't go well. what happened?” 

hoseok met his eyes and started, “he asked me if i thought it was a joke and that its not nice to play eith with peoples feelings.” 

minhyuk looked at him with his brows pushed in a frown. “why would he..” minhuk trailed off as realization dawned on him. 

“what? why do you look like that?”

minhyuk then smacked hoseok's arm.

“ow! why would you-”

“it's april first! april fools day! he probably thinks you were joking! what if someones done this to him before? oh thats so sad! go find him and tell him you were anythung but joking!” minhyuk practically yelled. this in turns, caused people to look at them.

minhyuk giggled at them before pushing hoseok up, making the blond almost fall off the bench. 

hoseok got up and glared an unthreatening glare at minhyuk.

he rushed into school went to the library first but didn't see kihyun in there.

“um, have you seen kihyun today?” 

the woman slowly nodded. “well, i saw him at lunch but he left at the bell and hasn't been back? why?” 

“no reason.. just gotta ask him something.” 

hoseok rushed out and went to the bathroom near the library. 

as he walked in, he saw the pink haired boy sitting on the ground. book in his hands.

“why are you on the floor in the bathroom?” 

“i knew the library would've been the first place anyone would look for me.” he replied, not looking up from the book.

“well.. what i said wasn't a joke. i dont know if anyone has said that to you as a joke but i'm not. i didn't even remember today was april fools until my friend smacked me!” hosoek ranted.

kihyun giggled and put his book down.

“that one boy, hyungwon confessed to me today as a joke. he and his sophomore friends found it absolutely hilarious watching me get flustered.” kihyun explaiend. 

“well, i'm sure you look very cute flustered but my main goal for today was having you go on a date with me tonight.” 

a soft pink rose to kihyuns cheeks, matching he tint of his hair.

“and you're being 100%?” 

hoseok smiled. “i am.”

“then yes, i'll go on a date with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> pretend like it was a friday


End file.
